This invention relates to an improved door sealing wedge. More particularly, the invention relates to a compressible wedge, the construction of which is adapted to prevent leakage of a stripping solution to the opposite side of the door when the wedge is inserted in operative position into the space between the bottom edge of the door and the floor surface.
Various types of short door stops designed to secure a door in any desired open position and thereby preventing it from swinging, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,829 to Carnal, have been described in prior patents. Other types of devices adapted for sealing the gap between a door and the floor have been developed for attachment to the lower portion of the door. However, such devices interfere with the movement of the door from closed to open position. Furthermore, devices unattached to the door and adapted for sealing the gap between the door and the floor have been described in the patent literature. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,717 to Sakauye, a sealing device for placing beneath the door to prevent entry of noise, air, dust and other pollutants is disclosed. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,267 to Siemon describes a seal strip to be placed under the door to block the flow of floor stripping liquids. The latter device includes a sponge strip and an adhesive strip which is secured to the floor.
While the latter two above-mentioned patents disclose the general concept of a door sealing device, the wedge of this invention provides a new approach to the structural form of such device which offers certain advantages over the prior art devices.